Just A Dream
by Sheri.808
Summary: Blair Waldorf and Serena Van der Woodsen are in love with the TV show Gossip Girl. But what happens when they find themselves stuck in the Gossip Girl world that happens to mirror their own lives and they fall in love with the wrong people? AU. C/B, D/S.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage and Cecily von Ziegasar.

**A/N:** Hey, thank you for reading my other story, **Let the Games Begin**, it was just an idea that popped into my head during Spanish and I'm glad you like it! So, I hope you like this story. It's kind of a crazy idea. But I love writing AU fics, I have no idea why. I know I shouldn't be writing another story because I have my other one, but I couldn't help myself. This idea was kinda stupid. Enjoy and please review(:

**Summary:** Blair Waldorf and Serena Van der Woodsen are in love with the TV show Gossip Girl. But what happens when they find themselves stuck in their favorite TV show? And what happens when all the characters begin to fall for the wrong people? AU. Chuck/Blair and Dan/Serena. (Blair and Serena are the only ones who aren't in the TV show… Sorry if this is confusing. Blair is "Britney" and Serena is "Selena".)

* * *

Blair Waldorf and Serena Van der Woodsen both sat on Blair's bed in the Waldorf penthouse. They were watching their favorite TV show, Gossip Girl. It was the season finale and they were extremely excited. Blair opened her diet soda and looked over at Serena who was on her second can of soda. "Jenny and Chuck are so cute together. I think its funny how in the Pilot he tried to rape her. I'm glad they got over their differences! As for Nate and Selena, Nate would be better off with Britney!"

"Nate and Selena are good together. Britney is good with Dan! She's the Upper East Side bitch and he's from Brooklyn. They worked out their differences. It's cute! I like it," countered Serena, as she began to eat her strawberry yogurt. Blair smirked and the opening sequence to Gossip Girl started.

_Where's she been? Selena… And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Girl_, came from the TV causing Blair and Serena to squeal excitedly. They waited forever for their favorite couples to hook up and now, it would determine their fate. As soon as the episode ended, both girls looked at each other and frowned.

"Damn it! I wish I could be in Gossip Girl. I'll make sure that nothing like that would ever happen! If I was Britney, I would have dumped Dan when I had the chance! She should've gone with Nate now that he broke up with Selena. I also would have a lot of comments for that heinous Basshole," ranted Blair, climbing off of her bed. Serena frowned at looked at her.

"If I was Selena, I would've apologized to Nate! It was her fault, too! She shouldn't have gotten drunk and started hitting on Chuck! Chuck out of all people? He's like a playboy! But no, Selena had to push him away. Now look! He ran to Britney for comfort but from the looks of it, she doesn't seem to like him either!" replied Serena, angrily throwing her food in the trash. All of a sudden, there was an earthquake. Blair and Serena screamed and they both blacked out.

* * *

"Blair? Blair?!" A voice rang through. "Serena? Serena?" Blair and Serena both looked up to see Nate Archibald standing in front of them with his hand out for both of them. Blair sat up quickly and stared at Nate. "Do I have something stuck in my teeth or something?" Blair shook her head and grabbed Nate's hand, Serena grabbing his other as he heaved both of them up. "What happened, did someone attack you?"

"I must be dreaming," muttered Blair, looking at Serena. She pinched her causing Serena to yelp and protest. "Well sorry, S. I figured if I was dreaming, I'd have to pinch you. I guess we're both in the same dream or something." Serena rolled her eyes.

"First of all, B, you're supposed to pinch yourself," and with that, Serena pinched Blair lightly as payback, which caused her to yelp in surprise. "And second of all, I don't think we're dreaming. I think we're actually in the TV show and Britney and Selena are now Blair and Serena." Nate looked at both girls with a confused expression.

"Come again? Do you guys have amnesia or something? Blair, I didn't change my mind about what I told you last night. I hope that you feel the same way, too. And Serena, shouldn't you be hitting me or something? Last time we talked, you weren't too happy with me," said Nate, at an attempt to refresh their memories. Blair and Serena looked at each other. Nate was talking about last night's episode of Gossip Girl as if it was reality.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Blair and Serena, our favorite Upper East Side Girls, eh Nathaniel?" A voice rang through, causing both Blair and Serena to spin around. There was the infamous Charles Bass, the Upper East Side's biggest womanizer. "Serena, care to pick up where we left off?"

"Damn you, motherchucker," snapped Blair immediately, slapping him on the arm. "Like Serena would ever consider someone like you! Last night, she wasn't herself and don't you ever come near her again or I swear I'll—"

"My, my, Miss Waldorf, since when did you get so feisty? You know that's just the way I like 'em," drawled Chuck, leaning closer to Blair. She hastily pushed him away, and grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her away. As Nate and Chuck began to fade into small specks in the distance, Blair and Serena stopped.

"So we're in Gossip Girl and we're Britney and Selena?" said Serena in disbelief. "I mean, we kind of do act like that… Don't we? And the names, B and S. It's kind of similar." Blair nodded in agreement and pondered for a moment.

"Well, we do always make bullshit together," mumbled Blair, receiving a childish giggle from Serena. "Look, we just said last night that if we were Britney and Selena, we'd do things differently. Might as well keep our word, right?" Blair and Serena both smirked and walked to the Waldorf penthouse. They knew Upper East Side Manhattan and they also knew Gossip Girl.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage and Cecily von Ziegesar.

**A/N:** Thank you to the sweet people who left me reviews. I'm surprised you liked this idea! I may not update this one often because of **Let the Games Begin**. Anyway, things might get a little confusing, but these are things that you need to know that happened in the TV show for now: _Britney_ and Dan are dating, but _Britney _has feelings for Nate. Nate and _Selena_ were dating, but they broke up and Nate ran to _Britney_ and admitted that he was feelings for her also. _Selena_ got drunk and started flirting with Chuck, who is dating Jenny… What weird pairings. Good thing Blair and Serena will fix this. Probably in the next chapter, Blair and Serena will compare their friendship with Chuck and Nate to friends from the _real world_. (:

* * *

Blair and Serena exchanged glances, smiles gracing both of their faces. They both squealed and hugged each other. "Serena, if the season finale was last night, then that means its summer time," exclaimed Blair, as she ran to her closet. When she opened it, she was extremely surprised. "You know, I find it odd that Britney's clothes and shoes and everything are exactly like mine!"

"That is kind of weird. When I went home yesterday, Selena's mom looked exactly like my mom. At least we don't have to worry about missing our parents," joked Serena, receiving a laugh from Blair. "Anyway, my thinking exactly: THE HAMPTONS! I'm so excited!"

"My mom is never home, there's nothing to miss," mumbled Blair, as she pulled out a pair of shoes from her closet. "Well then, I guess we should pack, shouldn't we?" Serena nodded and ran over to where Blair was.

"I'll help you pack, and then you can come to my place and help me, then we can go to the Hamptons tomorrow together," said Serena excitedly. That was their usual tradition in the real world, so why not continue it in the new world they were in now. Blair nodded in agreement and began to grab her summer clothes.

"So what are you going to wear to the White Party?" questioned Blair, as she held up a beautiful white dress up to her body. She looked at herself in the mirror and then turned to look at Serena. Serena shrugged and turned the page of her magazine. They were in her room at the house they had at the Hamptons.

"Something simple, I guess. I'll just look through my closet for something later tonight," Serena paused and stopped reading an article of her magazine to catch a glimpse of Blair's expectant face. "Don't worry, B, you can help me with that."

"Why thank you, S. It's good to know that I'm the first person you think of when you need help with fashion," noted Blair sarcastically. Serena closed her magazine and stood next to Blair. "I was thinking… I can talk to Nate at the party then when I see Cabbage Patch, I can break up with him. It's not like he has access to the White Party anyway." Both girls erupted with laughter as they remembered Dan's Cabbage Patch kid named Cedric from season one.

"I knew I was funny, but you don't have to put Comedy Central to shame," A deep, velvety voice rang through. Blair and Serena glanced at the door to see Chuck Bass standing there. He always seemed to be hiding in the shadows, watching them like a prey.

"Bass, ruining a good moment as usual… What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be with Nate?" Blair questioned, but her real intentions were to find out where Nate was. Chuck and Nate were best friends; he _had_ to know where Nate was.

"Nathaniel is with Daniel. They're playing soccer, talking about premier league futbol, what can I say? I got bored. I'm surprised your Brooklyn boyfriend even knows what the Hamptons are," drawled Chuck, stalking into the room like he owned in. He stood a little too close to Blair for her liking which caused her to shove him towards Serena.

"I'm going to get a drink," muttered Serena, as she walked out of the room, rolling her eyes. Once she was out of the room, she kicked Chuck's leg.

"Ugh, Bass-tard, I'm breaking up with him ASAP! I have feelings for someone else, not that you even know what feelings are, Basshole," snapped Blair. A smirk appeared on Chuck's face as he walked around behind her. Blair could feel his hot breath against her ear.

"Waldorf, angry suits you. Continue the hostility towards me, I dare you," whispered Chuck, as he put his hands on her waist. He began mouthing mellifluous nothings in her ear and her eyes began to flutter close.

"Chuck!" shouted Serena, as she threw her orange juice on Chuck. All Blair could feel were Chuck's warm arms being extracted from her body. "Don't you ever touch her again! She's not the type of girl you can just use!" When Blair opened her eyes, she turned around to see a yellow-ish orange liquid dripping down Chuck's half-damp hair and clothes. She tried to hold back her laughter out of courtesy but she couldn't hold her laughter in for long.

"You deserved it, Bass," Blair called out as Chuck exited the room. She still couldn't contain her laughter, but at least it died down enough so she could speak. To her surprise, Chuck turned around with a smirk on his face. Only it wasn't his usual smirk. It was the closest thing to a smile she'd ever seen on Chuck's face, and it was reserved for her.

"Of course I deserved your anger," replied Chuck. Once he was out of sight, Serena stood in front of Blair, which caused Blair to shoot her an 'It isn't what you saw' look.

* * *

Blair and Serena stood at the bar, ordering a glass of Vitamin Water. Blair ordered the XXX and Serena ordered Focus. Once they got their drinks, they took their seat at a table. A little while later, Nate Archibald walked over to their table and took a seat next to Blair.

"Blair, Serena," greeted Nate. He was dressed head to toe in white and he it wasn't as formal as a normal Upper East Side guy. He had a white jacket and his white undershirt which showed off his tanned muscles. "I was wondering, do you guys wanna head to the beach later and hang out? I mean it's been awhile since… you know the four of us hung out together?"

"Four of us?" asked Blair and Serena in unison.

"Of course, four of us, you can't leave out anyone from the Non-Judging Breakfast Club, can you?" Chuck Bass was, once again, interrupting their conversation. Chuck, unlike Nate, was wearing a white suit, with his scarf as an exception that was hung loosely around his neck. "Waldorf, a pleasure, I hope you're angry so we can pick up where we left off…" teased Chuck.

"Why, are you and Jenny having problems in bed? Does she not meet your cardio standards?" retorted Blair. She sipped her Vitamin Water casually as if her statements weren't insulting. "I mean, you _are_ Chuck Bass after all…"

"Just so you know, Waldorf, it's over once we head back to the city," Chuck paused to smirk at her with victory in his eyes. "Isn't that how it was going down for you and Humphrey? I am _very_ sure he doesn't meet your cardio standards with the way you melted when I touched you this morning."

"Touché, Bass. Only you can make anything sound like sex," retaliated Blair, rolling her eyes. She was so caught up in her little game with Chuck; she didn't realize that Nate was stiff and full of jealousy.

"So, you're breaking if off with Dan?" asked Nate, trying to get Blair's attention. Or maybe he didn't want to watch Chuck and Blair flirt. "I mean, Chuck just mentioned in… And I mean I really need to talk to you about that thing."

"Right," Blair said, staring into Nate's endless green eyes. Chuck wanted to gag just looking at the two of them. Serena, on the other hand, was happy for her friend and _ex-boyfriend_, apparently. She gently tapped Chuck's arm.

"Chuck," she whispered, leaning in closer towards him. "Let's give them some space." Chuck scowled and looked at her in disappointment. Serena rolled her eyes and dragged Chuck with her. "We're going to go by the pool, see you guys later."

"You know, S, if you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask. I would love to accompany you swimming, hopefully with a—" started Chuck, but Serena put her hand up to stop him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Chuck. Go socialize with some blonde bimbo who doesn't care if she's sleeping with Manhattan's biggest playboy," snapped Serena, as she walked off towards the pool.

"Oh, I will," he shouted after her. Chuck immediately shot his attention back to Nate and Blair. She was unconsciously putting her hand on his arm, smiling at all his compliments. He didn't know why but now when he was around her, his stomach twisted in a way that made him feel sick, like there was something in his stomach… fluttering. And now, when he saw his best friend with her, he felt… No, Chuck Bass didn't get jealous, especially not over Blair Waldorf.

* * *

"Isn't Humphrey your best friend, though? I mean, after Chuck… But still. You two are on the soccer team together and…" Blair said, sweetly.

"I made an effort to be friends with him because he was dating you, Blair. Look, I mean it. I wanna be with you. I know that before it was Serena but… I want you," said Nate, as he gently caressed her hand. Blair smiled and looked down at her hand. She intertwined her fingers with Nate's. "I love you."

"I love you, too," replied Blair, happy to see Nate's perfect smile. They both kissed but all of a sudden, Blair felt Nate being pulled away from her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Dan punching Nate square in the face. "Cabbage Patch!!" Blair screamed. She was livid.

"Get off me," snapped Nate, as he fixed his jacket. Dan's eyes were hurt and they were fixed on Blair. Blair frowned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Blair, what's going on? You and Nate? Subtle, Blair. My best friend?" snapped Dan, his eyes staring a hole in Blair's head. Blair was silent, not because she didn't have anything to say, but because she was getting extremely pissed off. "Say something, Blair. You owe me at least that."

"Say something? Oh, I have a lot to say, Cabbage Patch. But I'll spare you. It's over between us. Did you really expect me to stay with someone like you?" said Blair normally. Her bitter sweet voice cut through the silence of the audience. "Brooklyn boy should know better." Dan looked at her sadly, sent a glare towards Nate, and then walked away.

* * *

They were all in Chuck's limo heading back towards the beautiful crowd of Manhattan skyscrapers. Blair sat in between Chuck and Nate, while Serena sat by the mini bar of the limo, drinking a martini. Or two.

"Let's play truth or dare!" said Serena cheerily, as she toasted her martini for no apparent reason. _She's drunk or at least getting there_, Blair reasoned as she shook her head to Serena's suggestion. "Aww, c'mon B. Please? I'll be fun!" Blair rolled her eyes and attempted to ignore Serena's puppy dog eyes.

"Why not, afraid you might get dared to kiss me? Or maybe admit that your body has a vestigial attraction to mine? We're inevitable, Waldorf. You know that," teased Chuck, placing his hand on her thigh. She immediately slapped it away and pouted.

"Fine, truth or dare it is. Serena, you go first!" snapped Blair immediately. She moved from her position between Nate and Chuck and took a seat next to Serena. Serena gave Blair a martini and smiled.

"Truth or dare, B? Oh, I know! Dare because no one really picks truth anymore. It's too boring," ranted Serena, as she began giggling to herself. When her giggling finally died down, she told Blair her dare. "I dare you to stick your head out of the window and scream." Blair's eyes widened while Chuck and Nate began laughing.

"No, Serena. Something else," stated Blair. She thought that it would be repulsive to do that. It would ruin her hair and make her look like a complete idiot. Only Serena would think of something that crazy.

"Either that or you make out with me," interrupted Chuck, looking smugly at Blair. "For one minute." Serena began giggling like she was a five year old and Nate was just… shocked. Blair rolled her eyes and began to make her way toward the window. "You know, Waldorf, I'd hate to see your perfect curls get ruined."

"I'm sure you would, Bass," said Blair as she put her finger on the button that would cause the window to roll down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Too bad Chuck Bass was still taunting her.

"Are you that afraid you're going to like it, Blair?" drawled Chuck, challenging her. Her eyes flew open and she glared at him. She didn't say anything; she just took her previous seat. "The limo is moving fairly fast. The window is right here. Prepared to concede?" Chuck motioned towards the window which was right beside him.

"To you, Bass? Never," said Blair. The next few seconds was a blur. Chuck remembered staring into Blair's beautiful brown eyes and then the next; her lips were moving against his. They were both so stuck in the moment that when Nate told them it was a minute, they both felt disappointed in one way or another. "Victory was never this enchanting."

"You'll be begging for more," retorted Chuck, breathless. The butterflies were fluttering again, raging out of control. He just made out with Blair Waldorf and he the whole minute of it. "All within due time, sweetheart."

"Whatever you say, Bass-tard. Nate, Truth or dare?" said Blair sweetly, angling her body so she was facing Nate and her back was facing Chuck. Nate picked truth, and Blair pondered what to say. She needed to prove to Chuck that she was off limits. "Is it true that you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you?"

"Yes," And Nate didn't hesitate. "That's what I was trying to tell you, until Dan interrupted." Blair smiled and kissed Nate. They were officially a couple, all because of a stupid game of Truth or Dare. Once they stopped kissing, Nate turned to Chuck.

"Truth or dare, Chuck?" asked Nate, as he smiled slightly. "I forgot, the great Chuck Bass never tells the truth. Dare it is." Chuck smirked and gave Nate a slight nod. "I dare you to stop hitting on my girlfriend."

"Sorry, Nathaniel, it's part of our witty banter," retorted Chuck playfully. "Now what's the real dare? Drink a couple shots? Watch porn on the DVD player in the limo? Take scandalous pictures and send them to Gossip Girl? What is it?"

"Actually, Chuck, that's a good idea. I dare you to send a tip to Gossip Girl about Blair and I," said Nate, looking at Blair and kissing her gently. "It's about time she got some gossip worth sharing."

"Whatever you say, Nathaniel, but I must say you are losing your touch. Those man bangs are turning you into quite a girl. That was, I daresay, the saddest dare Chuck Bass has ever received," Chuck said, while typing on his Motorola Q. He turned to Serena, who was asleep. "I guess Miss-Let's-Play-Truth-or-Dare won't be playing." The ride back to the city was long... very long indeed.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage and Cecily von Ziegesar.

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it and I'm glad you guys think it's at least a little bit interesting. Sorry, it's been awhile since I updated. Anyway, let me know what you think, reviews would be the perfect birthday present (:

* * *

**OneWIshMakeItCount:** Thank you! I'm glad you think it's a story worth reading… :D Anyway, thank you so much for the review! I appreciate it.

**xoxoCBxoxo**: Thanks! I'm so glad you're enthusiastic about the idea (: I'll try to update it as soon as possible, but more people like **Let the Games Begin** so I'm working on that one… Mahalo for the review!

* * *

Blair smiled as she awoke from her peaceful slumber. She was living the life of Britney and she had Nate Archibald! Clearly this had to be a dream… Just a dream. She wondered what was going on in her world, but she definitely didn't miss it.

"Miss Blair! You have visitor!" shouted Dorota, Britney's maid. Blair smiled. Dorota was like a mother and she liked having them around. She slowly got out of bed and made her way downstairs. "They wait in foyer, Miss Blair."

"Thank you, Dorota," said Blair, walking towards the foyer. For some odd reason, she was hoping its Nate. When she turned the corner, she frowned. It was the devil himself. "Bass? What are you doing here?"

"To see you, Waldorf, you don't seem to be acting like yourself," drawled Chuck, standing up and he walked to stand in front of her. "The best friend and the ex-boyfriend, real classy Waldorf, how does Serena feel about it?"

"Oh, she's perfectly fine with it. She never really liked Nate anyway. What's it to you? You just have to know everything?" snapped Blair, stepping away from him. She was beginning to feel sick, her stomach was twisting uncontrollably.

"I don't _have to _know everything," Chuck paused for dramatic effect, causing Blair to roll her eyes. "_I do_ know everything."

"Look, Bass. I don't have time for this. I have to meet Serena right now. We're going to have breakfast and watch—" Blair was about to finish her sentence, but Chuck cut her off.

"Tiffany's," muttered Chuck. "I'll see you at your party tonight, Waldorf." And with that, he sauntered out as if he owned the place. Blair frowned. Britney and Chuck never really hung out in the TV show, so what was going on? Why did Chuck care all of a sudden?

* * *

Serena smiled as she paid for the two breakfasts she just bought. She and Blair were going to watch Blair's favorite movie, Breakfast at Tiffany's as usual and just talk. That's what they always did. As she began to head back towards her building she bumped into Dan. "Dan! Hey!"

"Serena, good to see you," greeted Dan, but he didn't seem too happy. Probably still bitter about his break up with Blair.

"Look, I'm sorry about you and Blair. If you want to talk, or not talk, sometime, I'm here," stuttered Serena, unsure of what she should say. Dan looked at her with surprise as if he couldn't believe what Serena was saying. "I'm sorry. I should go…"

"No, I'd like that. I mean Blair and I are over and I should've known better than to date her, she is the Queen Bitch after all…" ranted Dan, as he began to talk about random things. Serena smiled slightly, thinking about how cute Dan was.

"I have to go meet Blair but… call me later," said Serena, as she continued walking towards her building. Once she was inside, she was greeted by Blair. "Hey, B!"

"S! Good to see you. I don't know what's going on. I think our actions are affecting the Gossip Girl world, or whatever," said Blair, as she slowly began pacing. "Britney and Chuck never really talked in to the TV show and this morning, Chuck shows up at my penthouse."

"Wow, I thought Chuck doesn't make house calls," teased Serena, receiving a glare from Blair. "Sorry, I'm just saying. Maybe Chuck had a reason to go see you." Blair rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"That would be much more relieving! He reminds me of Chad," Blair said, remembering her friend from her and Serena's world. "I mean, Chad never gets tied down to a relationship and he was my plotting partner."

"And Chad likes you," hinted Serena, smiling.

"He does not! We're just friends, just like Chuck and I," responded Blair, glaring at Serena. Serena rolled her eyes and laughed childishly. "Nate, on the other hand, reminds me of Nick."

"Funny how Nate and Chuck remind you of Nick and Chad," said Serena, laughing again. Blair rolled her eyes. Having this conversation with Serena was basically pointless. All of a sudden Serena stopped laughing and looked at Blair. "Dan reminds me of Dave."

"Dave as in… the Dave you like? Brooklyn Dave?" Blair's jaw dropped. Serena shrugged and nodded sheepishly. "Then ask him out!" Serena looked at Blair then back at her feet. "You did? Good job, S!"

"Okay, this is getting awkward. Why don't we start watching Tiffany's, eat breakfast, and not talk about this?" suggested Serena, receiving a nod from Blair. "Besides, we have to pick out the right outfit for your party tonight!"

"I know. Who knew I'd be throwing a party," retorted Blair sarcastically. She smiled and shrugged. "I wonder if Constance Billard is like our school."

"I bet it is," said Serena, as Blair put the disc in to the DVD player. They both sat and down and started watching Tiffany's.

* * *

During the movie, Dorota walked in with a bouquet of hydrangeas. "Miss Blair! Someone send flowers!" Blair stood up from the couch and examined the hydrangeas.

"There's no card," Blair trailed off and looked at the hydrangeas. They were beautiful. "It must be from Nate! How did he know that I like hydrangeas?" Blair sighed dreamily. "I better text him… Dorota! Put these in a vase."

"Wow, Nate sent you hydrangeas? How sweet," exclaimed Serena excitedly. Blair smiled and pulled out her phone, texting him a thank you for the flowers. "I know, I didn't even have to tell him what my favorite flowers were. He just... knew."

* * *

Nate was walking in Central Park with Chuck when his phone beeped. When he realized it was a text message from Blair, his face lit up. Chuck looked at his best friend in confusion. "What? Is Gossip Girl still in awe about your relationship with Blair?" sneered Chuck, although Nate, being the dense person he was, couldn't detect Chuck's distaste.

"No, it's a text message from Blair," Nate replied, opening his phone. All of a sudden, he frowned. "Did you send Blair flowers?" Chuck's heart skipped a beat.

"Uhh, yeah… I figured that you should get her flowers as a gift for missing her party tonight," Chuck said smoothly, trying his best to avoid stuttering. Nate smiled and patted Chuck on the back.

"I owe you, man," thanked Nate, taking another hit of his joint. Chuck smile immediately dropped as soon as Nate turned around. He needed to find another gift that would please Blair... And one that would beat Blair's favorite flowers… but what… Chuck smirked as he thought of the perfect gift that he knew for sure Blair couldn't resist.

* * *

Blair and Serena were at the Waldorf penthouse, awaiting the guests to arrive. "I hope you don't mind, B, but I invited Dan…" Blair turned to look at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Remember, I never liked Cabbage Patch. It doesn't matter to me. I have Nate and I'm happy. Besides, Nate sent me flowers and he was swee—" Blair started, but was interrupted by a velvety voice that belonged to, none other than, Chuck Bass.

"Sweet? Sounds like he's taking a page from How to be a Cheesy Romantic 101," scoffed Chuck, entering the room. "I see I'm early? Well, it's not a party unless Chuck Bass is here to kick it off anyway." Blair rolled her eyes and Serena groaned.

"Chuck, must you ruin the fun with your presence?" snapped Serena, shaking her head. "I'm going to go call Dan and tell him to get over here immediately!" Serena rushed out of the room, leaving Chuck and Blair alone.

"Gee thanks, Serena. Just leave me here with the mother-Chuck-er," mumbled Blair, looking at her feet. She could see Chuck smirking so she glared at him. "Why are you here early? Where's Nate?"

"Well, Waldorf, if Nate was as sweet as you claim he is, he would've told you that he's at a family dinner and he'd make it later. As for arriving early, you know it's not a party unless I'm here to start it," Chuck leaned forward so their faces were inches apart. Blair could feel her heart beating faster and all she wanted to do was move a couple inches closer to him. _No_, she told herself, shoving his chest.

"You're heinous, Bass," snapped Blair, stepping back from Chuck. He continued smirking, making her even more angry.

"And you know you love it, Waldorf," replied Chuck smugly. He walked forward and he had a look on his face that Blair couldn't quite read. "Just so you know Nathaniel probably won't make it tonight. His grandparents are over for dinner and you know Archibald, family is priority. He invited me there for their little housewarming party I just thought I should let you know why your favorite Bass-hole won't be there for you party."

"You mean you should let me know why my boyfriend, Nate, won't be here for my party," snapped Blair, projecting her anger towards Chuck. She didn't mean to, but she knew he could take it. She was just upset that Nate didn't have the courtesy to let her know he wouldn't make it.

"Same thing," murmured Chuck. He stood in front of her and leaned in closer, as if he was about to kiss her. "But since I felt bad I was going to miss your party, I come bearing gifts." He pulled out a tiny box and placed it in her hand. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "Next time you see Nathaniel, ask him what kind of flowers he sent you. I'll bet he'll say roses." His eyes darted to the hydrangeas that were neatly placed in a vase.

"Are you trying to say that Nate didn't send me the hydrangeas?" asked Blair, frowning.

"Come on, Blair. Nathaniel is the emptiest person I've ever met. He would never have guessed that you hate roses," Chuck said while Blair looked back down at the tiny opened it and inside was a butterfly pendant with "B" on it. "I, on the other hand, happen to know you like hydrangeas." She smiled, but immediately frowned.

"You expect me to believe you?" questioned Blair, snapping the box shut. "I hate butterflies."

"But you can't help but feel them," Chuck smirked and leaned in to kiss her. Blair eyes fluttered close and she felt his lips against hers. When he pulled away, her eyes stayed shut for a couple seconds to recover from the electricity that shot through her body. When she opened her eyes, he was already in the elevator.

* * *

After the party was over, Blair sat on her bed totally unsatisfied. Serena was lying down reading a magazine because Blair decided to be silent, as if she was plotting something. Serena, not knowing what went on between Chuck and Blair before the party, thought that plotting was exactly what Blair was doing. Little did she know, she was thinking about Chuck Bass. "B, are you sure you're okay? You didn't seem to be having fun and you were the host of the party... Okay, who do I have to worry about being socially destructed now?

"I'm fine, S. And I'm not plotting someone's social destruction. It's just everyone was telling me how Nate and I are such a cute couple and all of that crap," snapped Blair. As much as she hated to admit it, Chuck was right. Nate wasn't sweet; he was just trying too hard. "Nate didn't even come to the party."

"Apparently Chuck didn't either because he left before it started, but that doesn't mean that Nate's a bad person," reasoned Serena, receiving an eye roll from Blair. "I'm just saying Nate probably had a good reason." Blair thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, you're probably right," muttered Blair, knowing the real reason why Nate didn't show up. Chuck Bass. He kept popping up in her mind along with butterflies that were not only in her mind, but her stomach also. She had to do something about this as soon as possible.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage and Cecily von Ziegesar.

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it and I'm glad you guys think it's at least a little bit interesting. Sorry, it's been awhile since I updated. Anyway, let me know what you think! I like criticism.

* * *

**JoJo.x**: I'm really glad you liked this chapter! Chuck and Blair will be together, but I shouldn't rush it. It makes the story shorter, haha. Nate is clueless, but since when was he not? XD Dan and Serena were cute… in season 1, anyway. Hope you like the update (:

**xoxoCBxoxo**: I love Chuck and Blair together, too! They are like the most cutest/hottest couple. Thanks for reviewing!

**princetongirl**: Thanks for thee review! I appreciate it so much!

**tvrox12**: Of course! Chuck always pays attention to Blair… (: Or my version does. Hehe! She will dump Nate, eventually. She's just in denial, like she was in the show. Thanks for the review!

**nostalgiakills**: Thank you! I'm glad you think it's cute. Hope you enjoy the update.

* * *

It was the first day of school and Serena was waiting for Blair in her foyer. Blair gracefully walked down the stairs, her Constance uniform in pristine condition and her hair perfectly curled. Her headband was straight, holding her hair in a perfect position.

"Wow, B! You're perfect!" squealed Serena in excitement. Blair rolled her eyes and grinned. "I'm sure you'll knock Nate right off his feet!"

"You don't need to lie Serena, I'm sure you'll be knocking all the St. Jude's boys off their feet," retorted Blair, pressing the down button and they both waited for the elevator to come to her floor.

"You know I'm not lying, B," said Serena, as the elevator doors opened. They both stepped inside. "You would not believe what my mom told me this morning…" Blair looked at Serena's glum expression and frowned.

"Oh no, I have a feeling I'm not going to like the most recent van der Woodsen choice of men. Who is she going to marry now?" joked Blair, receiving a glare from Serena. "Sorry, do go on."

"She told me that it all happened very quickly, but she's engaged to Bart Bass," vented Serena, rolling her eyes. "He raised Chuck! Is she serious? BART BASS?!" Blair's eyes widened and she looked at Serena with a look that meant 'you've got to be kidding me' but Serena shook her head.

"She's marrying Bart Bass?" Blair asked, incredulously. "Who knew that someone could fall for the guy, least of all your mother… On Gossip Girl, he seems so… faceless."

"That's just as bad as saying someone falling in love with Chuck Bass," pointed out Serena, which for some reason, made Blair feel a twinge of anger. She was so caught up in her thoughts of how _she_ was falling for Chuck, she didn't realize Serena was talking to her. "B? B?! Earth to Blair?"

"Huh?" said Blair, snapping out of her Bass-thoughts. "Oh, yeeah. Your mom was marrying Bart Bass. That's different," replied Blair, as they walked up to the courtyard of Constance.

"Okay, enough about my life. How are you and Nate?" asked Serena, waiting to find out more. She was disappointed when all she got was a shrug. "Oh, come on B! I just asked you about your relationship with Nate! You're supposed to be telling me about how awesome he is! Not just… shrug!"

"Well, I don't know. I guess I'll get my answer when I see him," Blair said, looking around for Nate. "You should go find Cabbage Patch, I need to find Nate."

"Are you sure?" asked Serena, Blair nodded and began heading towards the other side of school. Serena sighed and began her search for Dan. She just hoped her best friend would resolve her issues with Nate soon.

* * *

Blair was at her locker when she felt a pair of warm hands cover he eyes. "Guess who?" The voice said. Blair forced herself to smile and turn around.

"Hey, Nate," greeted Blair, as Nate leaned down to kiss her. Blair smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was now or never. "So Nate, I really loved the flowers. How did you know what kind of flowers to get me?"

"I just figured you would like red roses," said Nate, causing Blair to falsely grin. Bingo. Chuck was right. _Damn that motherChucking Basshole_, thought Blair.

"Listen, I have to go find, um, Serena, but I'll see you at lunch," Blair walked away from Nate, leaving him confused. As soon as she turned the corner, she bumped into the last person she wanted to see. "Chuck! Watch where you're going!" Blair began to walk around him, but Chuck grabbed her arm. "What do you want?!"

"My my, Waldorf, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," murmured Chuck, receiving an eye roll from Blair. "Observing the look on your face right now, I say you took my advice and asked Nathaniel about the flowers?" Blair was silent. "Someone isn't very playful today."

"Shut up, you Bass-tard! Why'd you have to tell me that? All you like to do is ruin my life. I hate you!" snapped Blair, pulling her arm away from him. Chuck just held on tighter. "Let me go."

"Blair, please," Chuck pleaded, causing Blair to freeze. "You don't belong with Nathaniel and you know it." Blair glared at him.

"You're right, maybe I don't belong with Nathaniel," Blair paused and looked him straight in the eye. "And you know something else? I sure as hell don't belong with you!" Chuck frowned, but he still held her.

"Waldorf, you know that's not true. There's so much spark between us, it creates fireworks. You just have to admit it," drawled Chuck, leaning in closer towards Blair. Blair pushed him away and glared.

"Never in a million years will I admit such a thing, Chuck Bass," spat Blair, but Chuck only smirked. He kissed her and pulled her into the janitor's closet so no one would witness them.

* * *

"Serena!" Serena spun around and turned around to face the person calling her… Dan. "Hey, I was looking for you."

"Yeah, same here! How are you?" asked Serena, hugging him tightly.

"Good, now that you're here," Dan said, smiling. "Look, I know we've been hanging out a lot lately and developed best friend status at least, but I was wondering if… you know… you wanted to…" Dan trailed off and began to blush. Serena smiled and nodded. "Unless you're worried about Blair."

"Contrary to what you might think, _Humphrey_, Blair meant it when she said she was through with you. No offense. I just see it was an opportunity for us to be together," exclaimed Serena excitedly, hugging Dan and kissing him. Of course, there was someone to take a picture and send it to Gossip Girl.

"My dad is playing a small club in Brooklyn tonight and I was wondering if you would want to… you know, catch the show with me? I know it's not an Upper East Sider's idea of a perfect date, but it was just a suggestion," said Dan, receiving a wide grin from Serena.

"I would love to, Dan!" squealed Serena, as she and Dan began walking through the hallways. "This is going to be so much fun! And don't worry, I'll tell Blair."

"Tell Blair what?" said Blair, walking out of the janitor's closet that they were passing. Dan and Serena looked at her with wide eyes. They just stood there in shock. "Oh geez, you two look like you've seen a ghost. What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, Da—" Serena froze as soon as she saw Chuck step out of the closet with messy hair and his tie undone. He smirked at her. "Chuck?!"

"Nice to see you, too, Serena. And… Humphrey," scowled Chuck. Blair rolled her eyes and looked at Serena expectantly.

"What were you going to tell me, S? We don't have all morning! Class is going to start soon," snapped Blair, impatiently. Serena's jaw was agape, she was surprised. Chuck and Blair? Since when did that happen.

"Dan and I are going out tonight. Since when are you with Chuck?" asked Serena, rushing out her words. Blair smirked and looked at Chuck with disgust. They were so busy in their little circle; they didn't notice Jenny standing in the corner.

"So that's why you broke up with me? Cuz you couldn't get rid of your womanizing ways?! I can't believe you Chuck! We had a deal," shouted Jenny. Chuck immediately turned around her and smirked.

"Oh come on, Little J. You're from Brooklyn. Did you really think that people wouldn't have figured it out? I used you for my purposes and apparently yours, and now I don't need you anymore," drawled Chuck, with no pity whatsoever.

"And for all your information," added Blair. "I'm not with Chuck. We didn't even do anything in the closet. I was trying to get him off of me." Blair shot Chuck a heavy glare and he sighed.

"Fine," snapped Chuck. "That's what really happened." He seemed to be disappointed, but he didn't say anything else.

"And Dan, since when are you with Serena?" questioned Jenny, holding up her phone and showing him the Gossip Girl post. Serena frowned and sighed. "Well? It's out in the open, I'm sure you should at least tell your own sister. Last night you were telling me how Upper East Side girls were overrated, that all they care about is money, drinking and sex, and that you never wanted to deal with them again."

"That's what you said?" asked Serena in disbelief. Dan looked down and glared at Jenny, then frowned. "Why? I thought that you didn't care about that."

"I didn't mean it, Serena. I…" Dan trailed off and sent a dirty look to his sister. "Okay, I guess I can't explain it." Serena nodded sadly and walked off to class. Blair looked at him and if looks could kill, he'd be dead on the floor.

"Cabbage Patch, I swear if you ever hurt Serena again, there's more than this coming to you," snapped Blair, smacking him hard on the cheek. Dan, surprised at her strength, stood there and watched her retreating form. Chuck, feeling left out, sent Dan and Jenny the heaviest glare he could muster at the moment, then ran after Blair.

"Why did you do that, Jenny?" asked Dan, as he looked at his sister. Jenny shrugged and attempting to do a Chuck Bass smirk.

"Because I can and you'll thank me later," snapped Jenny, heading off in the other direction.

* * *

"Blair!" Chuck shouted, attempting to catch up with the tiny brunette. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked up and him and crossed her arms. "So what? You don't want anyone to know about us? That's why you made up that lie to Serena?"

"I didn't say that! I trust Serena. I just don't want her to judge me and I hardly think that it was the right time to tell her! I don't trust Cabbage Patch," snapped Blair, glaring at him. "Besides, he might tell Nate. It would ruin everything."

"That's it? You're scared that Nate's going to find out? Or is this because you're jealous of Serena and Humphrey together?" Chuck immediately regret what he said because he knew that Serena always overshadowed Blair. Not to him, but to everyone else.

"You know what Chuck, if that's what you think then why don't you go pursue Serena!" Blair said sternly, but calmly. She began to walk but Chuck grabbed her and looked into her eyes.

"I would kiss you right now, but there might be people around. You're beautiful, Waldorf. I would never pick anyone else over you." He looked her in the eye and his eyes were spilling the truth. "Please…"

"I believe you, Chuck. I just… I have to think of a way to break it off with Nate first. He's been sweet lately and I don't want to be a bitch to him," said Blair, as she and Chuck began heading towards their class.

"All right. I'll see you afterschool at the Palace?" asked Chuck, hopefully. Blair nodded and sighed.

"So I hear your dad is marrying Serena's mom," said Blair, mockingly. Chuck rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Not exactly his smartest choice, no offense, but I mean whatever love is to the old man," said Chuck. "Whether it's the good sex or the hot body."

"You're heinous, Bass. Everything you say has to be related to sex. This is why I don't want to dump Nate. Because you can't be mature enough to be a boyfriend," muttered Blair. Chuck sighed and put his arm around her.

"Come on, B. You know you love it when I talk dirty," Chuck whispered in her ear as they both went separate ways. Blair couldn't help but smile as she made her way to her class. Chuck, on the other hand, couldn't get Blair out of his mind. They had made out in the janitor's closet... And he couldn't stop thinking about it, and her.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage and Cecily von Ziegesar.

**A/N:** I apologize for the late update! No... VERY VERY VERY late update. I hope you guys are still interested in reading this one! Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**xoxoTwilight269:** I'm glad you think this story is good! Chuck and Blair are always great together :3 I'm glad I can sort of preserve their relationship? Haha, I'm sorry for the super duper late update.

**princetongirl:** Thanks a bunch for the review! I'm sorry for the late update

**tvrox12:** I don't know if this time Chuck and Blair will last as long as they should, but they're definitely the main pairing! And I want Dan and Serena to be together, too (: Sorry for updating so late, I hope you like the update!

**xoxoCBxoxo**: I know! Why did they kill Dan and Serena :( Well, they're together in the show, now we just need that to happen in the story x3 Anyway, sorry for the late update, I hope you enjoy it!

**l c . m e e s t e r :** Duh! She wouldn't have it any other way, would she ;) Haha, enjoy the update!

* * *

As soon as classes ended, Blair sped out the door. She knew that if she took her time, Nate would catch up and she didn't feel like talking to him right now. Chuck was right, he bored her. With Chuck, it was fiery and she loved every minute of it. She turned the corner and froze.

"Blair," greeting Nate, kissing her gently and being honest with herself, she didn't feel anything. But he was still her boyfriend right now. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Blair nodded in response, unsure of what she should say. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little annoyed with all the girls asking if I'm alright with Dan and Serena dating," she lied.

"I was wondering if we could grab dinner tonight. We haven't had much time to hang out with each other," suggested Nate, hopefully.

"I don't know, Nate," said Blair, staring into his green eyes that once upon a time, used to be mesmerizing. They weren't her kryptonite anymore, unlike Chuck's hazel eyes… She'd melt in them every time he stared at her intensely.

"I need to make it up to you," added Nate, knowing full well that he shouldn't have missed Blair's party. But his grandfather was persuasive. "Please? I already made reservations and I really want to take my girlfriend out to a nice dinner."

"Alright, what time are the reservations?" questioned Blair, wondering if she'd have enough time to meet up with Chuck before she had to get ready for her dinner with Nate.

"Seven thirty," replied Nate, smiling brightly at her. She plastered on a fake smile and kissed Nate goodbye. Nate frowned. He was slowly beginning to believe what Jenny had told him

_"Nate," a voice called out, causing him to turn around. He was greeted by a thin blonde… Jenny._

_"Hey, Jenny… I'm sorry about what happened between you and Chuck. If it's any consolation, I think he's making a big mistake," provided Nate, receiving a smile from Jenny._

_"Yeah, well… He just did it because of that stupid bet of his and I did it for social status. I guess I just believed that he changed and it was stupid," said Jenny, not wanting to talk about it. She really did care about Chuck._

_"You're not stupid," argued Nate, receiving an eye roll from Jenny. "You're not. Chuck is just Chuck, he's a great friend and all but he might not be a great… friend… to women." Well it was true, Chuck liked to believe that women were to be used once and thrown away. Like Kleenex._

_"That's not entirely true," starting Jenny, an almost invisible smirk appeared on her face momentarily and Nate, being the oblivious person he was missed it. Her plan was going to work. She was going to create a divide between Nate and Chuck, and maybe even cause a war against Blair._

_"What do you mean? The two I know of are Blair and Serena," Nate thought aloud. "Oh no, did something else happen between Chuck and Serena?" Jenny chuckled slightly. Pairing the names 'Chuck and Serena' together seemed so ridiculous._

_"No!" yelled Jenny, containing her laughter. Her face turned more serious. "It's about Blair and Chuck."_

_"What about Blair and Chuck?" Nate meant it as a statement, rather than a question. He knew that his best friend and his girlfriend had chemistry but Nate seemed to ignore it because Blair chose _him _and not Chuck._

_Jenny heard Blair say that nothing happened, that she was trying to get Chuck off of her but she could tell by her hair that was usually perfect and her bruised lips that she was making out with Chuck. "They were making out in the janitor's closet and—"_

_"Stop," Nate's voice was nearing a whisper. "Blair wouldn't do that. She and Chuck hate each other. Chuck wouldn't do that either, he knows that Blair is off limits now. And if that was the case, Blair would be the one trying to get him to stop. Look, Jenny, I have to go meet up with Blair. I'll catch up with you later."_

Blair didn't seem too enthusiastic around him anymore. He needed to find a way to change that before it was too late and he lost Blair to his best friend.

* * *

Chuck sat in suite 1812 impatiently. Blair said she'd meet him after school, but where was she? She'd usually rush to his suite to avoid meeting up with Nathaniel. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the sound of her soft knock at the door. He walked as slowly as possible to the door, although his feet betrayed him and nearly ran to get to it. As he opened it, he took in her appearance.

"Blair, what a _pleasure_ it is seeing you here," greeted Chuck, teasing her. "You know, that skirt looks amazing on you. But I'm sure it would look better if it was on the floor."

"Chuck," Blair stepped into his suite, ignoring the comment that Chuck made about her skirt. "I can't stay long; I have a dinner with Nate tonight because he says we haven't seen much of each other lately and he wants to make it up to me, since he didn't make it to my party."

"What exactly is the point of telling me these _heart-warming_ pieces of information?" spat Chuck bitterly. If this was Blair's way of telling him that they couldn't be together then he knew that he had enough of her.

"The _point_ was to tell you that I was going to end it with him tonight BUT if you are going to continue to," Blair paused, smirking at Chuck. "Wear so much green; I don't see what the point is."

Chuck replied quietly, "Blair, you promised. If this is some kind of game because I don't want to be in a serious relationship with you then you can forget it since—"

"Yes, Chuck. I did promise you _that _but I have to end things with Nate first," interrupted Blair. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. He lied though. He did want to be in a serious relationship with Blair. He just told her that he didn't want to feel rejected by her.

_"Never in a million years will I admit such a thing, Chuck Bass," spat Blair, but Chuck only smirked. He kissed her and pulled her into the janitor's closet so no one would witness them. After several minutes of a heated make out session, Chuck began to unbutton her blouse but Blair pulled away._

_"What's wrong, Waldorf?" panted Chuck. They both were staring at each other, catching their breath, until Blair finally spoke._

_"I'm a virgin," she mumbled, embarrassed to be telling this to Chuck._

_"Why don't we change that?" Chuck leaned in to kiss her again, but she turned her head away from him. Chuck groaned. "Waldorf, you must learn that you need to play fair."_

_"Chuck, as much as I would love to swipe my v-card with you, I can't. Especially not in a filthy janitor's closet," Blair began to fix her hair, close enough to the imperfect curls her hair usually was and reapplied her make up. "Later, Bass, I promise."_

_"Promise?" Chuck smirked, leaning in to kiss her. Blair lightly touched her lips to his and smiled. She looked him straight in the eye, making sure that he knew she wasn't lying to him._

_"I promise," she replied._

_"This is going to be so much fun! And don't worry, I'll tell Blair," Chuck and Blair heard Serena say. Blair rolled her eyes and opened the door of the janitor's closet._

_"Tell Blair what?" said Blair, walking out of the janitor's closet that they were passing._

_

* * *

  
_

Dan sat at a table, drinking a club soda. Honestly, he was never one for alcohol. He looked at his club soda and frowned. _Upper East Sides would probably think I'm lame for drinking club soda in Brooklyn and not some elegant, expensive alcohol in some expensive club where people get roofied all the time_, thought Dan bitterly. Upper East Siders. Serena.

"How could she do that to me, I was just angry," said Dan, aloud.

"How could who do what to you?" A voice rang through, causing Dan to turn around in his seat. It was Serena. "Look, about today…"

"Serena, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I was upset about Blair and everything and I shouldn't have judged you guys. If you didn't already know, I tend to be pretty judgmental. It's one of my many flaws," Dan noticed Serena quirking her eye brow and he sighed. "along with talking too much."

"Look, Dan…" Serena started. "I know that you were angry and surprised with what happened with Blair. I'm sorry for overreacting. We can't let this one little thing ruin our date, now can we?" For the first time that night, Dan looked at what Serena was wearing.

"Wow, you look… amaze, no… gorgeous. No, beautiful, you look beautiful," stuttered Dan, taking in Serena's ensemble. Serena giggled and hugged him.

"I'm glad that it's stunning enough to cause you to struggle with your words," Serena replied, not noticing a girl in the corner take a picture.

* * *

Hey, Upper East Siders! Gossip Girl here with the latest on what everyone is calling: Darena. Yes, you heard it here first. S and Lonely Boy seemed to have settled their differences, caused by Little J, and rekindled their romance. But how long will this last? I'll keep you updated, you know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.

* * *

Nate sat at the table he reserved, waiting for Blair. Originally, he was supposed to meet her at her penthouse so they'd arrive together, but Blair said she was running late with errands and she'd meet him there. _Since when did Blair do her own errands_, thought Nate.

"Sir, would you like anything to drink while you wait for the rest of your party?" the waitress asked, but Nate shook his head. "Alright, let me know if you need anything." He glanced at his watch. 7:29 pm. As soon as he looked up, he saw Blair gliding towards his table. _Of course, Blair would never be late._

"Blair," Her name escaped his lips as he savored her appearance. "You look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Archibald," She took a seat in front of him and frowned. "Nate, we need to talk. It's important."

"Umm," Nate muttered nervously. "Sure, what is it?"

"I think we need to break up. I thought that you'd be my perfect boyfriend, but I don't think this is working out," Blair knew that was a bit straight forward, but she couldn't wait to get back to Chuck. She wanted it to happen.

"Is this about Chuck?" snapped Nate. What Jenny was warning him about was coming true and he had to stop it. He had to do something…

"No, Nate, and what gave you that idea? This is about us! We don't have any spark between us. It's over," retorted Blair, standing up. "And I don't think I need to stay any longer to make it any clearer than it already is. Goodbye, Nate."

As he watched Blair walk away, he knew that he had to get Blair back. As he sat there, alone, he began to plot, just like Chuck had attempted to teach him.

He had to think of a way to get his best friend to act like his usual self, a womanizer. And when Blair realizes that Chuck would never change for anyone, she'd be back in his arms in no time.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl, it belongs to the CW, Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage and Cecily von Ziegesar.

**A/N:** Hey, I hope you guys like the update. Please review and let me know what you think!

Also, thanks a bunch to **filthy-youth**, **xoxoTwilight269**, **tvrox12**, **Maiqu**, and **xoxoCBxoxo** for reviewing. I appreciate it so much; it's my motivation to write :)

* * *

Hey everyone! Gossip Girl here, with the latest information on our Queen… Turns out, dinner was cut short and N was spotted dining alone. Did Queen B dump King N for a new king? Until next time, you know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl.

* * *

Chuck smirked as he read Gossip Girl's recent post. So Blair finally broke up with Nathaniel. Perfect.

_Now I can be with the girl I lo—,_ Chuck stopped his train of thought. It couldn't be love. Chuck Bass doesn't do love and he most definitely wouldn't _love_ Blair Waldorf, right? She was just an obsession to him. A taste of what it's like to be friends with benefits.

_No, that's a lie_, Chuck argued with himself. If he were to be in a relationship with anyone, it would be Blair. If he were to _love_ anyone, it would definitely be Blair Waldorf. And if what he was feeling now was love, then he was in love with Blair Waldorf.

Chuck's ringing phone tore him from his thoughts about Blair: One new text message from Blair. He smirked as he opened the message.

_Jus broke up w/ N. Where r u? xo, B_

Chuck was sitting on a bar stool in a place called Victrola, an investment that he planned to make soon. He finished the proposal while Blair was with Nate and he was coming to look around another time. Bringing Blair here would be perfect, so he texted the address of Victrola to her.

Blair looked around the place that Chuck texted her the address to and rolled her eyes. Of course he'd tell her to come to a strip club. But once she got inside, she looked around and saw that it was empty. Chuck was sitting on a couch in front of the stage.

"Chuck?" she called out, walking towards the front of the club. Chuck stood up at looked back at her, smirking. "Why are you here and not at the Palace?"

"I'm thinking of investing in Victrola and I wanted you to take a look, tell me what you think because you are my toughest critic. Well, besides Bart," explained Chuck, watching as her eyes wandered around the club. He began to explain to her about why this place was a good investment and Blair couldn't help but notice how passionate he was.

"I'm proud of you, Chuck. Bart will be, too. He'd be stupid if he didn't believe in you on this one," said Blair, honestly. Chuck smiled and kissed her but abruptly pulled away from her once his phone rang. "Can't this wait?"

"I wish," Chuck looked down at the caller id. Nate. "It's Nathaniel. He's probably confused as to why you broke up with him and he's probably going to ask me to figure out why. Clueless, as usual."

"We can talk about Nate later, can't we?" Blair asked, seductively smiling at him. Chuck kissed her again and then answered his phone.

"Hello, Nathaniel. What can I do for you?" asked Chuck, irritated. Sure, he liked having Nathaniel as a best friend but he had the most horrible timing.

"Chuck," said Nate, on the other line. "Man, Blair and I broke up…" Nate attempted to hide his anger and made his voice sound as sad as he could muster. "I don't know what to do. I love her, man, and now… I don't know. Do you think we could hang out?"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, Nathaniel? Tonight's entertainment doesn't seem to be happy with me talking on the phone all night," said Chuck, causing Blair to narrow her eyes at him.

"Right," said Nate, wondering if it was just a cover up for having Blair with him. Then again, Chuck always had girl's over. _Oh well,_ he thought. _This could wait 'til tomorrow_. "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Sure, Nathaniel. I have something to show you anyway. It's this new investment I plan on making; a burlesque club," Chuck looked over to Blair, who was waiting impatiently for him. "Anyway, bye." He hung up abruptly and pulled her into his arms.

* * *

"Your dad was amazing, Dan!" squealed Serena in excitement as they excited the small Brooklyn club. "It must be so cool having a rock star as a dad!" Dan shrugged.

"Not really," He paused. "He's been having trouble finishing his songs and really, he's a band from the 90's. It's not like he's Bon Jovi, or whatever."

"Well I really enjoyed myself," said Serena, turning to face Dan. He smiled and took her hands in his. They gazed in each other's eyes and kissed; a perfect ending to their perfect date.

"Would you like me to get you a cab home? Or I could walk you home but I'm pretty sure that it would take a long time and it would be so much easier to get a cab. Or you could call your drivers or whatever you Upper East Siders use for transportation, I wouldn't know cause—" Dan started, but he was interrupted by Serena, who thought that his rambling was so adorable.

"Dan, you're ranting again," pointed out Serena, kissing him again.

"I'm sorry, it's was just I was—" But Serena interrupted him with another kiss.

"A cab is fine, Dan. I'm not Blair, I'm not afraid I'm going to get a weird STD by riding in public transportation," she explained, receiving a smile from Dan. That's why he liked her so much. Her phone began to vibrate and she took it out of her purse. Her eyes widened.

"What is it?" asked Dan, worried. He was beginning to think something was wrong.

"No, it was another Gossip Girl blast about us waiting for public transportation in Brooklyn," said Serena quickly, but Dan didn't fully believe her. He gave her a look and she frowned. "Well that was what that one was about. But I had other Gossip Girl blasts that I ignored early. Blair broke up with Nate."

"She did?" asked Dan, incredulously. "Who'd she dump him for now?" Dan was still bitter about the break up, despite the fact that he was still with Serena.

"I don't know," Serena said, frowning. Her best friend always told her what went on in her life. This morning she was being vague about her and Nate and now, she didn't even text or call her about the fact she broke up with Nate.

"Well, let's get you a cab," suggested Dan, waving one down for her.

* * *

The next day, Nate stepped out of his limo and looked up at the sign. Victrola. He was probably in the right place. It sounded like a burlesque club to him. He walked inside and spotted Chuck, lounging on a bar stool with a scotch in his hand.

"Isn't it a little too early for you to be drinking?" questioned Nate, eyeing the scotch. Chuck shook his head and gulped down the rest.

"Nah, this is only my first glass. Anyway, what do you think Nathaniel?" asked Chuck, watching as his friend looked around. "Like what you see?"

"Sure, when's the party?" Chuck looked at him and shrugged. "Wait, you didn't buy this place to party?"

"Not especially, Archibald," Chuck replied, rolling his eyes at Nate although he didn't see. "I'm investing in this because I want to make my father proud. I think this is the kind of thing that my dad would like to invest in."

"Wow, that was quite a speech, man," said Nate, causing Chuck to shake his head. "Well, how about you throw a victory party or something after you impress the old man?"

"Actually, Nathaniel, I already planned one for tonight," Chuck gestured to behind him and Nate spun around. There, he saw a bunch of girls walk in with a bunch of skimpy clothing. "This happens to be the entertainment. Care to join me watch them rehearse? Since I own the place, I have to approve."

"Nah, I'm still a bit confused over the break up with Blair," Nate knew that Chuck wouldn't want to talk about it, especially since he wanted Blair all to himself.

"What do you mean, confused?" Chuck chose his words carefully because he didn't want to sound like a jealous boyfriend and he also didn't want Nate to know his feelings for his ex-girlfriend.

"Like, we were so happy and then she just… ended it. I love her and I want to be with her," Chuck didn't know what to do. He could tell Nate right now about him and Blair's relationship, or he could support his best friend and see Blair in secret. Nate could see Chuck contemplated to he tried to hold back his grin. "I mean, could you help me get her back man? I can always count on you. And besides, you're Chuck Bass. Nothing is impossible for you."

"Archibald, don't steal my line. Or Adidas, for that matter," Chuck said, at an attempt to change the subject. Nate shrugged.

"But will you help me? Please?" Chuck signed and nodded, walking over to the couch in front of the stage. Nate smiled and began to walk to school.

* * *

Blair stepped into the courtyard to join Nate and Serena at a table. "Hey," she greeted them, and she got greetings back. "Where's Chuck?"

"He's at the new burlesque club he's investing in," replied Nate, studying Blair's face. She didn't seem hurt at all by the fact that her new _friend_ was investing in a burlesque club. "Last I saw, he was approving of the entertainment. There were a lot of girls there with very little clothing. I'm sure he was enjoying himself." At that, Blair's face portrayed shock, which she immediately covered up.

"Typical Chuck Bass," muttered Serena. She turned to Blair. "Blair, can I talk to you please?" Blair nodded and gestured to Nate to go away. Nate reluctantly left, leaving Serena and Blair lone.

"So what's this about, S? How did things go with Brooklyn?" asked Blair, like a robot. Truth was, she was thinking about Chuck and all those girls. How could she be so stupid?

"Good," Serena replied. "Actually, why didn't you tell me you and Nate broke up?" Blair shrugged and looked down at the ground, then back up at Serena.

"It's not that important, really. He just wasn't what I expected him to be. End of story," replied Blair, believably. Serena smiled and hugged her. Thank god that was enough for her best friend or else she might have to tell her about Chuck.

* * *

Hey everyone, Gossip Girl here. I hear our bad boy C is investing in a strip club! No, burlesque club to be exact. A bunch of women were spotted going into Victrola. It can't be that hard to impress our favorite womanizer, can it? Party at Victrola tonight. Who's in? You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl

* * *


End file.
